How You Remind Me
by Sorry It's Too Late
Summary: Kurt has tried the Cure, hiding, and still people run. Kurt wishes he could find someone who accepted him for who he was. He doesn't remember he should be careful what he wishes for. Please Read and Review! My first fanfiction! Alternate Universe after X2
1. Chapter 1

Please Read & Review! Thanks!

* * *

Kurt Wagner did not need to be reminded of how his powers made him look. But he was. Every single time a new mutant came to Xavier's school, the screamed when the saw him. Some ran away. Some just stood, shocked into immobilization. He was tired of the staring, at his skin, at his hands, his feet, his tail, his scars. He just wanted to be normal for once. He had tried the cure, but it didn't work. He was stuck as the blue-skinned, teleporting mutant he had always been. He wished that he could find someone who didn't care how he looked. All the other X-Men, they didn't freak out when they saw him, but he knew that they thought he was far from normal, that they were uneasy with him near. He just wished...


	2. Chapter 2

R & R please!

* * *

_'Nightcrawler, Storm, Wolverine. Please report to my office. There's a young mutant who has lost control of her powers.' _A voice in Logan's head woke him. He glanced over at his clock. It was 5 in the freaking morning! He shook his head and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a some-what clean shirt. He started running through the halls to the Professor's office. The door was open and Logan stepped in. Storm was already sitting there, waiting in a chair by the professor, but Nightcrawler was nowhere in sight.

"Let's begin." The Professor said. "Kurt will be along shortly. I sent him to grab a few items you will need. A girl of fifteen years has recently acquired her powers in an explosive way. I have reason to believe that she is an energy manipulator and a-"

The professor was interrupted by a ***bamf*** noise as a tall blue man appeared. "Ich bekam, was man wollte_(1)_" He said.

"Elf, speak in English!" Logan exclaimed angrily, even though he could speak German. Kurt looked at Logan calmly, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Go, and bring her back safely." The Professor said. Storm ran towards the elevator to go start the X-Jet while Logan talked to Kurt as the walked down the hallway.

"So, what did the professor ask you to get?" Logan asked Kurt suspiciously.

"Speisen und seil. Food and rope. I think he believes that she will be very hungry, seeing how much she used her powers and all." The blue man answered.

"But the rope?" Logan asked.

"I do not know. Maybe he thought we needed some in de jet?" Kurt said, shrugged as he disappeared in blue smoke, leaving a sulfur smell.

Logan cursed loudly and walked down the stairs towards the jet. Storm had it started up and the fuzzy blue elf waited for him, smirking. He growled and buckled himself into a seat. "How long will it take to get there?" Logan asked.

"About two hours. Be patient. You're like a little kid." Storm smirked. Logan frowned and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Logan, wach auf_(2)_!" Kurt exclaimed, his deep voice waking Logan up immediately. "We are here."

Logan looked out of a window to see a burning waste of what had once been a theater. "This was just one kid?" He asked, shocked. "How is that possible?" Storm said nothing as she beckoned to Logan to come out of the jet from the ground. Kurt disappeared before Logan got up, leaving a cloud of blue smoke hovering over him. Logan steeped out and saw Nightcrawler re-appear with a girl with black hair and pure black eyes. He disappeared again and left her in a cloud of blue smoke smelling of sulfur. Logan rushed forward and grabbed the girl before she fell. "There's... a... boy in there... h-he tried... to... help m-me."

"You hear that, Nightcrawler?" Logan asked the blue mutant. Kurt nodded and disappeared again.

Logan carried the girl back to the jet as he heard Kurt scream over their communicators.

"Kurt?" Storm asked, frantically tapping her communicator. A puff of blue smoke appeared and Logan saw Kurt with a boy. Kurt's chest was sticky with blood from the metal spike in his lower abdomen. He collapsed as the boy whipped a glowing card back and forth in fear.

* * *

German Translations:

1) I got what you wanted

2) Wake up!


End file.
